Funaki Musubu
|image = |caption = Funaki Musubu promoting "Good Boy Bad Girl" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 147.7cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |group = Country Girls |generation = 6th Generation (Unofficial) |debutsingle = Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ |join = November 5, 2015 |mcolor = |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Country Girls, ANGERME, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |join1 = June 26, 2017 |group1 = ANGERME |mcolor1 = |generation1 = 6th Generation |debutsingle1 = |lastsingle1 = |days1 = |group2 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation2 = 20th Generation |join2 = September 22, 2013 |graduate2 = December 13, 2015 |sig = Musubuautographh323242.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Funaki's Autograph }} Funaki Musubu (船木結) is a member of Country Girls and ANGERME under Hello! Project. She initially joined Hello! Project as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. She was introduced as a Country Girls member on November 5, 2015. Biography Early Life Funaki Musubu was born on May 10, 2002 in Osaka, Japan. She is an only child. 2013 Funaki participated in Morning Musume's first 12th generation audition and made it to the final round, but was not chosen to join the group. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Funaki was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel,"ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー紹介、船木 結（フナキ ムスブ）" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei (via YouTube). 2013-09-22. revealing that she was added as a new member of the program. On December 7, Funaki was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru and Haga Akane. All seven girls did a dance performance to Juice=Juice's "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". 2014 Funaki participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. 2015 On November 5, it was announced at Country Girls' first anniversary event that she would be joining the group alongside Yanagawa Nanami."カントリー・ガールズ　新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-05. She concluded her trainee activities following the November/December Nama Tamago Show performance. 2016 On May 10, Funaki celebrated her 14th birthday at a fanclub event titled Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2016, featuring three performances at TOKYO FM HALL. In December, Funaki was added as a member of the Hello! Project Station Dance Club."カントリー新曲MV！つばき新曲ライブ、Buono!カウントダウン、ダンス部リハ、生物のお時間、金澤ヘアアレンジ MC：工藤遥・秋山眞緒【ハロ！ステ#203】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-01-18. 2017 On May 23, Funaki celebrated her 15th birthday at a fanclub event titled Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2017, featuring two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. On June 9, it was announced that Country Girls would be ceasing regular activities and that three of the members, including Funaki, would be transferring to other Hello! Project groups for their main activities as concurrent members."カントリー・ガールズの今後の活動について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-10."[EN Concerning the future activities of Country Girls]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-10. On June 26, it was revealed through a special episode of Hello! Project Station that she would be joining ANGERME alongside Kawamura Ayano as new 6th generation members."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-06-26. They will begin performing with the group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour."ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. On August 7, she will release her first solo photobook, MUSUBU. Personal Life Education= When Funaki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a fifth year elementary school student.TOP YELL, 2013-11 Issue. Release Date: 2013-10-07. When Funaki joined Country Girls in November 2015, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently a second year middle school student. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Funaki Musubu has acquired: *'Yanagawa Nanami:' She gets along best with Yanagawa Nanami in Country Girls. *'Nakanishi Kana:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Nakanishi Kana.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. *'Haga Akane:' She also gets along well with Morning Musume member Haga Akane. |-|Name Meaning= Funaki was given the name Musubu (結) as she was born the day after her parents got married (結婚).Pocket Morning. 2016-11-11. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Funaki Musubu: *'Funakki' (ふなっき): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Funaki Musubu (船木結) *'Nickname:' Funakki (ふなっき), Funakichi (ふなきち) *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace: ' Osaka, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 147.7cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-11-05: Country Girls Member *'Country Girls Color:' Yellow (2015-) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) **Country Girls (2015-Present) **ANGERME (2017-Present) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2016-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Magic tricks, skipping, imitating a robot, typing *'Hobbies:' PC (personal computer), watching make-up videos *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer (Football) *'Motto:' "Itsumo egao!" (いつも笑顔!; Always smile!), "Hyakusetsu futou" (百折不撓) *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Kimagure Princess" *'Looks Up To: ' Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Miyamoto Karin Discography :See also: List:Funaki Musubu Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2017.05.xx Greeting ~Yanagawa Nanami・Funaki Musubu~ Fanclub DVDs *2016.xx.xx Country Girls Yanagawa Namani & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2016 Publications Solo Photobooks *2017.08.07 MUSUBU Group Photobooks *2017.06.03 Yanagawa Nanami & Funaki Musubu Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater * 2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Television *2017- Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) Magazines *2014.02.22 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami & Haga Akane) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru) *2014.07.24 B.L.T. (with Danbara Ruru) *2015.02.21 UTB (with Asakura Kiki) *2015.03.14 Princess Bambina (with Hamaura Ayano) Trivia *She thinks that she won't lose to any other member in the speed of her skipping. *Her dreams were to join Morning Musume, or a new unit, and to become an idol who is good at expressions. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she could study more. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was gradually becoming friends with the seniors that she admires and being able to dance for MV filming. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was losing parts of the new-member dance at the Nama Tamago Show. *She was the most inexperienced and roughest out of the 12th generation finalists, but spent all her free time during the training camp practicing and the teachers gave her a seal of approval with her tremendous growth throughout the 3 days. *She was the shortest member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, as well as the shortest current member of Hello! Project. At 141cm, she has beaten Taguchi Natsumi's record of 145cm in height. *She was the youngest out of her Kenshuusei generation. *After her first Kenshuusei performance, she said that she had been so scared beforehand, but once she saw everyone's faces as she stepped foot on stage, she felt relaxed and happy. She thought the glowsticks were pretty and she wants to see that sight again. *She participated in the Morning Musume audition because she liked them. Her friends had been talking about how much they admired them, how cool they were with their singing and formation dances, and wanted to be in the group. From there she started to get into them and decided to audition. * According to an interview on JUNON Magazine released in July 2014, Funaki hoped on getting a deep pink member color. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Danbara Ruru. *In the drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. *Tsunku's comments: "Please try copying different songs and dances from what you would usually listen to so that you can dance to most any kind of music. Your singing isn't quite there yet, so first is rhythm." See Also *Gallery:Funaki Musubu *List:Funaki Musubu Discography Featured In *List:Funaki Musubu Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Country Girls Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015, Tour blog de:Funaki Musubu es:Funaki Musubu Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2013 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:May Births Category:2002 Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Taurus Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood Type O Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Funaki Musubu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Country Girls Category:6th Generation Country Girls Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Only Children Category:ANGERME